


lemonade

by fookinglouis (orphan_account)



Category: Jaspar - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gang, M/M, Secret Agent, Sexual Tension, Sight seeing, Smut, im not saying who tops, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fookinglouis
Summary: Joe is a secret agent. Joe has been offered a solo mission. Find Caspar Lee and his mafia gang. He has two months,





	

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i swear to god why isn't there alot of jaspar fics ?? and why isn't there any joeck / jaspar fics like in one im pressed, i decided to write this myself, it's been a while since i've written so please, work with me. i hope this motivate y'all to make some more jaspar / joeck fics.

Joe's been working as an agent for nine months now. Same time when a baby comes out. He's at the top of his game, catching criminals left to right. Everybody loves him, he has the looks, charm, what does he not have is the question. A girlfriend is the answer. However he believes he doesn't need somebody to make him happy, a girlfriend would be nice though.

"Joe can you come into my office?" the boss yelled. Joe was just on wikiHow reading the article, 'how to know if you can take care of a dog.' He's been reading them all day. It's been a slow day for him. He exited out of the website and got up. He knocked first and went into his bosses office once he heard, 'come in.' 

"Yes sir?" Joe said stepping into his office as he took a seat in front of his desk. Meanwhile his boss chuckled at his formality. Yes, Joe was even the bosses favorite and nobody minded that because they knew why. It was the same reason why everybody liked him. 

"You know that you can call me by my first name, right Joe?" His boss gave him a wide smile. Okay so maybe he also had a small crush on Joe too. Joe nodded at him and gave a shy smile back, he knew he could call him that but he always wanted to be professional.

"Ahh yes, sorry Ian. So you must of called me for a reason right? Not to be rude or anything of course, I love talking to you but if there's a case you want me to do it'd be safer for everyone if I catch them ASAP." Joe tried to say that as nice as possible, he did want everybody to be safe and he wanted to make sure no one was in danger because of a criminal out there but he also wanted to leave his office because he wanted to go back to wikiHow and read more on the articles. Plus maybe even buy a dog next week. He could show Zoe pictures of him and his new dog. He would ask her to take them but sadly she lives in London and he lives in Manchester. With his job and her job being a doctor, it's hard having a day off and visiting your sibling that take four hours.

"You caught me there Joe. I love your forwardness, you're not afraid to get to the point and take charge." Once again as if it was on cue, Ian gave another dazzling smile. Joe had to be admit he was sort of attractive, he had ginger hair and freckles and he was very built but Joe isn't gay. He's not homophobic either though. He just prefers vagina over dicks. "Anyway there's this mission and I've decided to make it a solo mission. Everybody here has either worked so long that these people know exactly everything about them or worked for just a little bit of amount of time and is still nervous and hesitant about shooting a gun so I've decided on choosing you." Ian continues, 'You're clever, fast, strong and you get the job done, faster than any of my other men. You've only worked here for nine months too so I'm sure they don't know who you are and if they do, then not a lot." Joe is very pleased. He knows what's coming up but he's very excited. This is going to be his first solo mission. He thought he had to wait longer but apparently not. The time has come sooner for this Sugg, all Ian has to do is say the words and he's off to celebrate. Maybe he'll visit Zoe. The four hour drive will be worth it.

I've done a lot of thinking on this and," He paused, clasped his hands and put his elbows on his desk. "I've chosen you to go." 

Joe is ecstatic. "Thank you so much sir this is an honor. I've only worked here for-" However Joe was cut off. 

"I know how long you've been here and how excited you are," Ian smirked, "But I need to tell you the details about it for there's a lot you need to know about. It can be a very dangerous mission if you're not careful Sugg."

Oh shit, Joe thought. He never called him by his last name unless it was very important. He knew that this mission was important but he just thought he would be more happy for him and not get to the super serious part yet. Guess not.

"Now I would give you a file but you have a very good memory as well so I'm just going to tell you. There's this mafia. not sure what they're called exactly, I think it starts with a B but anyway, their leader is called Caspar Lee. Find him and you'll find the rest of their members. We know that there's six of them in total however we only know three of their names, including Caspar. The other's names we know are called Oli White and Josh Pieters. The rest we still haven't found. Catch them all, leave none of them behind. Here is their pictures that we've gotten so far." Ian hands Joe three files. He opens Caspar's first since he's the main target. Joe couldn't help but think his head was shaped in a certain fruit. Like a pineapple.. Moving on, Joe thought. This file..it has like everything about him, literally. Full name, age, height, how many crime scenes he's been seen at. It's as if he was a celebrity on Wikipedia. 

"Thank you Sir. I'll be sure to read this tonight and get on the move tomorrow morni-"

Once again Joe's been cut off. He swears this is the most he's ever been cut off. "Sorry to cut you off again Joe," At least he noticed Joe thought. "But there's another big thing you should know." 

Joe turns his head a little bit to the side in confusion, there's more? I don't have that good of a memory, he thought. 

"They are currently in London. They were spotted there two days ago. This means you're going to have to be there for a bit, depends how long it'll take you to catch them. We hope you can catch them in at least two months but it's fine if you take three, We'll send backup if it's four months. Also we of course are going to be paying for your apartment. Everything else however, on you." 

Joe nodded and got even more excited about that. He doesn't even need to drive back to Manchester now to see Zoe. He didn't even have to pay the rent for a couple of months ! As he kept thinking he thought that maybe, just maybe, Zoe could help in a way? He hated to think this but if the mafia did hurt someone and the person was sent to the hospital, maybe Zoe knows some information that could possibly help. These are all what if's though. He knows that if he makes Zoe tell him any personal information about a patient, she could get fired. 

"Of course sir. What time do you want me to leave?" 

"First of all, Ian Joe, Ian. If you keep calling me sir I'll start getting grey hair. It's 20:48 right now so you should be up by tomorrow morning. You can go home now and pack, we're sending a personal driver to you at seven o' clock,sharp. You'll have four hours so you can either go over the files, maybe stop at a driveway for breakfast? Take a nap or anything you want since it'll be a long ride but once you get there. Make. Every. Second. Count."

"I will," Joe paused. "Ian." He gave his boss a smile and that made Ian chuckle again for like the twentieth time. Joe really charmed the pants out of this guy. Ian got up from his desk and gave Joe a hug. It slightly bothered Joe that Ian was like a giant, I mean 6'1 really? He really hated his height at times like these. 

"I'm really gonna miss ya." Ian whispered.

"I'm really gonna miss you too boss." 

And with that, they parted. Joe packed his things up and said goodbye to everyone. They won't be seeing him for two months. Maybe even shorter. This job is gonna be a piece of cake, he thought. He gave himself a mental note to pick some up on the way.


End file.
